Getaway
by PastelPink
Summary: When Donna proposes one last, kind of insane trip, no one can't refuse. However, with Hyde's new-found problem, a blizzard, and their crazy relationships, the story of their last journey is bound to be more complicated and dangerous than the Odyssey. H/J
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Their lives keep changing, that's a fact. So when Donna proposes a last, kind of insane trip, no one can't refuse. However, with Hyde's new-found problem, a humongous blizzard, and their crazy relationships all playing a role, the story of their last journey is bound to be more complicated and dangerous than the _Odyssey– _ As Eric would have simply put it: May the force be with them.

_I bring you here my first fanfic! I would really appreciate any kind of reviews, just so that I have an idea of how I'm doing, especially since it's my first time doing this! Anyways, don't let me stop you from starting the story! :) Bon Appetit! (?)_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

"It's not a big deal" he declared as soon as he walked into the basement, quickly shutting the door behind him so that the frigid wind of the blizzard wouldn't start flowing around the Forman residence. After all, the smokey cloud of his recently-used stash still floated around in the room, and he did not want to take the chance of seeing it getting blown away by some stupid wind. The room received him with it usual cozy and warm nature. And like always, the rest of the gang was there, all displaying devilish smiles on their faces.

"Aw, are you sure Hyde?" Donna started as he took off his jacket and rubbed the snow out of his curly hair. "Are you positive you don't want any help getting around the circle?"

"Stop it," he demanded in a fruitless effort to silence his friends' laughter. He put his aviator glasses back on and made his way to his usual white chair, annoyance irradiating from him. "It's bad enough Mrs. Forman made me go all the way out to the clinic. During a blizzard. I'm telling you, I'm done with this shit."

"Hyde, man, you can't blame us from being worried," said Eric, looking at his best friend with a cunning smile from the sofa "I mean, we _are_ your friends. We just really don't want you to _run into_ something dangerous."

"BURN!" screamed Kelso, jumping from his patio chair with excitement. Hyde groaned, his fingers already opening a beer can just as his usual routine mandated. The night had already been long enough and his friends' laughs were thoroughly pissing him off : the faster he got drunk and forgot the nightmare that awaited him for the rest of what was left from the day, he figured, the better.

"Oh, no! No more beer for you, whitey!" yelled Fez hysterically as soon as he noticed his friend's actions, rapidly leaning over from his colorful stool and snatching the can out of his hand. "You were bad enough during THE incident without any! If something like that happens again, I know I won't live through it!"

"Oh, stop it you guys." Jackie commanded from Fez's lap, even though her laughter made it almost impossible for her to finish the sentence. "He is getting all grumpy, _can't you see_?"

Another wave of laughter flooded the room. He was seriously glad he had closed the basement door really fast when he first came in: that cloud of old smoke was the only thing keeping him from snapping at them. Had it been blown away, he knew, the mostly-happy atmosphere of the room would have been impossible to obtain. Hyde sighed.

"...Are you people done?"

"Far from it," mentioned Donna with a light smile. Yet she shook her head almost immediately after her comment and attempted to regain her composure. "But Hyde, tell us, really, are you okay?"

"Yeah, man. I said it's no big deal." he repeated.

He meant it. It really wasn't. Just because he couldn't tell a B from an E, a C from a G, and... well, an S from an H, during that test he had taken minutes ago, it did not mean that he was fucking blind. No way in hell that was ever happening. Sure, he had known for about three weeks already that his eyes just weren't as focused as they were before, but it definitely wasn't as bad as those idiots who accompanied him in the basement were making it sound. He could see. His normal sight was no worse than while he was drunk, at least. Just a bit fuzzy here and there. No big deal. Yet the doctor – a short, little guy with a white mustache and a devotion for slowness – had taken about two hours to figure out that his eye-sight was probably, as he had put it, "perhaps a bit blurry". Well, wasn't he a genius. The worst part was, however, had not been the tests he endured and the thickness of the optometrist, but the moronic solution the doc had given him...

"Oh my god, you are gonna wear glasses?" shrieked Jackie.

"Hell no, man!"

"I thought he was already wearing them" mentioned a confused Kelso.

"Not those glasses. Actual glasses!" responded Donna, giggling at the thought of Hyde with dorky, see-through spectacles. "I can't believe you would agree to that!"

"I didn't!" Hyde's feelings of exasperation were growing. "I'm not giving up this pair. Never."

"Are you going to stay blind, then?" asked Fez, horrified. "Oh, no. Oh, no. That's not happening. Someone please tell me that's not happening!"

"Oh, c'mon Fezzy, don't worry. _That_ won't happen again" Kelso comforted him. "I mean, what are the chances of Hyde bumping into the sofa, smashing his face against its arm, then hitting the floor, then dropping the table, accidentally leading to the falling of his burning stash onto your candy, which turned on fire, that then caught on to your pants, and that ended up in a wasteful use of beer, again?"

"Aiiy!" cried the foreigner, reminiscing on his hurtful past. Then he turned to Hyde, furious. "You burned all my candy, you blind son-of-a-bitch!"

"Kelso, I thought we had agreed on not bringing **that** up again."

"Will you people shut your pieholes?" Hyde stopped them. "No, I'm not wearing glasses. But Mrs. Forman kept naggin' the doctor about giving me some other kind of solution, so instead, I got these..."

He removed a tiny box from his pocket.

"...Cardboard?"

"Stupid contact lenses," corrected Hyde with annoyance. He couldn't help noticing Jackie's eyes widen and Donna's amused laughter sounding in the background.

"No!" said the later, still not quite believing the situation.

"Yes..."

"Steven, do you even know how rare contact lenses are?" exclaimed Jackie, her eyes sparkling with amazement. "You are probably the fist person in Point Place who owns a pair!"

"Yeah, Hyde, aren't those super expensive?" questioned Eric, surprised.

"Usually, they are. But this pair... the contacts are still in, well, let's just say, an experimental phase. So they were free."

"Awesome!" yelled Kelso, his mouth wide open. "Hyde's a lab-rabbit!"

"Oh, my god. Hyde, can you, like, put them in?" asked Donna excitedly.

"Oh, oh, please do." begged Fez.

"No! What do you mean 'put them in,' Donna?" answered Hyde, irritated. "Can't you people see? This is clearly a way for the government to observe exactly what I'm doing. Yeah, I bet those things have little cameras in them or something. Maybe even some motion detectors. The fact that they are in a 'developmental period'...And I got them for free? I'm telling you man, this is definitely some kind of ploy."

"...Just when I thought you were starting to do some progress with all the "government conspiracy" related topics,"

"Yeah, sorry to bring you down, Forman."

" It's ok, man."

"Oh, Steven, just put them in, would you? They can't be _that_ bad."

"Yeah, _Hyde_. Don't be a wuss."

"Yeah, _Hyde_."

"I'm not doing it. I'd rather be blind. Man, I wouldn't mind not seeing some things anyways."

"Hyde, you can't do that. Think of all the things you'll miss,"

"Like your children's births!"

"Like Michel's crazy stunts!"

"Like my face!"

"Like boobs!"

"Mmm...You may be right, Fez. I don't know if I could cope with that one..."

"Okay! Are you gonna put your contacts in, then?"

"Are you gonna show me your boobs?"

"Wha–? No!"

"No, then."

"You know what? I'm really starting to think that he doesn't want to put them in," Eric pointed out, a bit tired of the topic already. He was followed by Donna's sigh, showing that she was equally exhausted by the pointless discussion.

"Okay, so..." she began, moving her body forward so that the rest of the gang would give her more attention. "I know this lenses' conversation could go on forever, so I'm gonna make us all a favor and stop it right here."

"Aww," moaned Kelso in disappointment.

"But instead," she continued, ignoring him "I'm going to tell you all about this idea I've had for a while now: You guys know how I'm leaving for college in, like, less than a week... So, I was thinking that, maybe, like good ol' times, we could all go camping tomorrow, before U-Day! How 'bout that, huh?"

Donna ended her sentence with a big smile on her face, waiting for her friends to happily start preparing themselves to follow her plan. After all, how could it not be fun? All of them together like before, now that they were all enjoying their free, holiday time. She knew that such opportunity wouldn't come in the near future – Kelso going back to Chicago, she and Eric moving to Madison – and she was more than ready to spend one of her last days in Point Place surrounded by her friends in an unrestricted, unseen place. She knew it would be awesome. Yet, unlike she expected, no one seemed to be too exited about her master plan. Not even close to excited, actually. In all honesty, she realized, they all looked pretty mortified.

"Um, Donna... I don't know if you noticed but, right now, even as we talk, there is an ice storm the size of Russia burring us alive out there," commented Eric. "I'm not sure whether that is a good idea."

"I am. And it's not a good idea," ended Fez. Donna glared at them and pursed her lips.

"I'm not saying we go out there with tents," she replied, offended. "Look, you guys. These are my last days here and I just wanna make some really great new memories."

"We don't need to go camping out for _that_."

"Oh, shut up, Ray Charles!" she hissed at Hyde, who just sat back in response. She cleared her throat "I mean, think about it: a warm cabin in the middle of nowhere, snow-covered pines around it, and all of us together, solely accompanied by an abundant stash and a keg full of fresh, icy beer. How can it not be awesome?"

She pleasantly observed all her friends re-thinking their past intentions.

"I guess it really doesn't sound all that bad," admitted Jackie. "_Plus_, it gives me another good excuse to show off all the cute winter-outfits I got myself for Christmas!"

"Yes, and now that I think about it, it also sounds like a good place for..." Fez put his arm around Jackie's waist and brought her even closer to him "Well, you know... making some hot, crazy _coco_."

"Ugh, Fez!" Donna's face became contorted with revolt. "No need to know!"

"Um, guys... I don't know how this is possible, but I think my mind just puked." joined Kelso.

"Yeah, yuck, Fez. If we do go all the way out to a cabin, and I suddenly start hearing any kind of strange noises during the night, believe me, I'm gonna have nightmares. Really horrible, excruciating nightmares... I might cry..."

"See? This is exactly why I won't wear contacts. Now that I'm partially sightless, even my imagination is screwed up," explained Hyde in a matter-of-fact tone. "While you guys envisioned Fez's plans in complete, disgusting detail, I only saw a brown fuzz moving around. Man, I knew my body had good reasons for this to happen!"

"...No one wants any hot, crazy coco, then?" Fez looked around, baffled. "Dang. I already had three boxes of 'Swiss Miss' Hot Cocoa with Marshmallows' in my reserves just for this type of emergency situations... Eh, I'll take some anyways. But don't expect any sharing!"

Everyone gave out a low groan.

"So, what do you guys think? Are we all in?" Donna insisted.

"Wait, Donna," the always logical Eric intervened. "It really does sound like a great idea, but, I mean, how are we gonna get a cabin?"

"My ski cabin is long gone," pointed out Jackie while nodding, as if she was in deep thought.

"And I'm not paying for anything. Do you guys know how expensive it is to raise a child?" exclaimed Kelso, overwhelmend.

Donna looked at them with almost a malicious smile.

"Well... Do you guys happen to remember Randy's cabin?"

"The place where you and him had sex for the first time?"

"First time se–? Donna, you never told me anything about this cabin!"

"We did not have sex there! Anyways, he and his family barely go to it. I don't see any harm if we just borrow the cabin for a night, don't you guys agree?"

All of her friends paused, already picturing the situation in their heads.

"I say we DO it!" Kelso yelled suddenly.

"You know what? Sure. Let's give it a try!"

"Whatever,"

"Yay!" screamed Jackie and Fez at the same time before sharing a cheesy high-five. Donna grinned.

"Great. We leave tomorrow at four, okay? Be ready by then. Hyde, you are in charge of the stash,"

"Got it,"

"Kelso, you'll bring the keg,"

"Yahoo!"

"We'll take the Vista Cruiser," offered Eric, already excited.

"Guys, I'm telling you, it's gonna be awesome! We'll make the memories of a lifetime!" Donna concluded happily, hardly knowing that the experiences that awaited them would indeed get imprinted in their memories. Changing everything forever. One more time.

* * *

><p><em>Please review! But more importantly, thank you for reading! :)<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Here is chapter number two! Took me long enough...College is not a good place to write, it's just not. Nevertheless, I hope all of you enjoy this chapter! :) There is much, much more to go, but every piece adds up to something bigger, and they are all necessary! _

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2<em>

"They are so classy..."

"If the word you were looking for was _glassy_**,** then, yes, I agree."

They were both sitting in the basement like usual; five, different-sized, pink suitcases, and one shapeless, green sack messily arranged on the floor behind them, partially occupying the area and making the place seem extremely cramped. She was sitting on the couch. He rested on his white chair. But both of them were leaning forward, looking intensely at the two miniscule contact lenses that laid on the table, shinning brightly under the room's light bulb.

They had been that way for about ten minutes already, quietly commenting about the roundness of the lenses, their thickness, their transparency. After all, they had discovered with great astonishment that the subject was safe and harmless, something that was extremely precious and uncommon due to their circumstances. It had been a while since the conversations between the two had become extremely difficult to maintain. In peace, that is. Even simple topics like work, routines, and hair – for some strange reason, - had been proved to easily create conflict between them.

Sometimes it took them no more than a single, specific word, one unusual pitch, one fastidious inference, to completely lash out, both incapable of cease screaming at each other until their throats got dry and painful, and their voices started to fail them. It was okay, though. Thanks to their past experiences, they had learned that the less they communicated, the better off they, as well as their friends, would be.

That same fact, however, made the situation they were sharing at that same moment even more amazing. It was just weird; the concept that they could still almost-casually, calmly talk.

It, somehow, felt strangely unnatural.

Hyde shifted uncomfortably on his chair before grabbing the TV's remote control, leaning backwards, and heavily placing his feet on the table, right next to where his contacts were. He sighed, trying harder than usual to maintain his Zen state of mind, not because the peace wasn't present, but because he was unsure of how long it would last.

The sound of his boots clashing against the wood surprised Jackie, who rapidly shook her head side to side to prevent herself from screaming a little, and sat back as well, staring at the TV with no signs of interest.

Simply awkward.

And Hyde could feel it: the moment when one of them would snap was getting closer with every second.

He wondered what time it was. The plan was to meet up at four, so he somehow had to manage to keep the harmony until then. Like usual, the tension that existed between the two would be gone once someone else entered the room; their looks changing, fists unclenching, smiles forming. They had done it so many times, it had already become a reflex.

But as things were now, he told himself, it just couldn't last long. Not at least with Jackie's constant and stupid need to always say something in an incredibly bitchy-worded way, which was always bounded to piss him off. Had he been more religiously inclined, he would have prayed for time to go faster.

He tried to asses his state of affairs by focusing his attention on the current time and deciphering how much longer he would have to wait for the nightmare to be over, but only to find that it was a pointless task. From where he sat , the numbers that informed the hour, which were _conveniently_ displayed at the side of the TV screen, looked like a white messy smudge, like someone had touched the screen corner with a finger full of Cool Whip and had left his white fingerprints there to dry. It was simply too far from the limits of his vision. It made him slightly irritated. After all, if he could just read it, he could figure out how much more effort it was needed from him; for how long he would have to resist the temptation of destroying in one way or another that peace that unstably surrounded them. As much as he tried and squinted, however, he couldn't.

Hyde grimaced. It annoyed him to even think of attempting it, but he knew there was another painful option he could try.

He took a deep breath, trying to keep his head clear.

_Here it comes._

"Hey, Jackie..." he started, meticulously analyzing his future question and pitch so that his intentions were clear, precise, and incapable of creating any kind of disorderly conduct. His voice sounded smooth and nonchalant, just as he wanted. He soon felt her eyes on his, waiting. "What time is it?"

There.

He had done it. Out of the safety-zone, just like that.

Now it was all up to her.

Jackie slowly blinked her blue-colored eyelids, took a deep breath as well, and re-directed her vision back at the machine with one quick turn of her head.

"It says right there," she said in no particular tone while pointing at the TV, clearly putting equal effort to maintain the calm atmosphere they had obtained.

Damn, he hadn't expected that answer.

Hyde started to tap his knee with his thumb, wondering how to respond to the statement. This was going to be complicated.

"But...um..." he paused, worried that every word he let out of his mouth could become a potential hazard. "...I just... eyes and then... the TV is... well, there's nothing..."

Shut your trap, he told himself, Shut it now. And he did almost intermediately. Yet he could not help but to wait restlessly as Jackie stood still for a few more silent seconds before responding, not facing him.

"You can't really see the time on TV because of your short-sightedness, and that's why you are asking me?" he heard her say calmly – not in her normal bitchy manner, but as she had just realized what had been bothering him.

She was right.

He kept tapping his knee.

"Yeah," he tried to sound casual. "That."

He saw her blurry face turn completely to him, her green eyes and pink lips looking more like colorful stains than anything. He swallowed, uncertain of what to expect, as she opened her mouth.

"Steven, why don't you try on your contacts?" she said cautiously, like she was trying to calm down a wild animal. Yet, somewhere in her voice, deep down, hidden in one of her less-noticeable background tones, she still managed to sound bossy and demanding. He had heard that deceitful sound many times. And there it was once again. Jackie being bitchy. No surprise there, though. Like he had said before, it couldn't last long.

He bit his lip in order to stop himself from saying something stupid in the spur of the moment, even though his mind had already created a handful of hurtful responses he could utilize. But it was not the time.

He needed to remain Zen.

He had to.

Hyde exhaled a puff of air.

"...Because I find them to–"

The start of his excuse came to a sudden halt. As soon as he saw her body move, he knew something horrible was going to happen. He just knew.

He observed her hazy figure go from the couch to the table, and then from the table to his chair, getting closer to him with every step she took. She was close. So close, that for the first time in three weeks, – or perhaps in even more – he was able to see her face perfectly, with soft but defined lines; nitid and distinct features, bright round eyes, dark pupils shinning, cherry-colored cheeks, tender rose lips. To his horror, however, he also saw one of her finger tips prudently balancing one of his contacts. A finger that was dangerously getting too close to his eye. "Woah, Jackie, what the hell?"

"Steven, stay still! I'm just trying to help you, okay?" she dictated as she moved even closer, one hand holding the contact, the other on Hyde's shoulder, putting pressure on him so that he would stay down. Yet he kept moving, trying to free himself.

"Damn it, Jackie, stop this shit!" he yelled, his eyes entirely shut and his head bent back as far as possible, trying to evade the girl's reach at any cost. She didn't give up.

"Steven, do not do this," she warned him, her voice rising. Her knee was now placed on his lap, her body thrown forward so that she could reach his head. Hyde kept leaning back, the chair tilting precariously under his body. "Steven! Stop it and open your eyes!"

"No!"

"Stop moving!"

"No! Get off me!"

"Open. Your. Eyes!"

"Jackie, no! Don't pu–!"

BAM!

First thing he felt was the solid surface of the floor colliding against the nape of his neck. Next thing he knew, he was laying horizontally, arms wide open, back curled upwards because of the uncomfortable feeling of the chair under him, legs pointing to the ceiling, the back of his head irradiating pain. He didn't open his eyes until he heard Jackie screaming next to his ear: a horrid acute sound that could have come from Hades, for all he knew. He saw her from the corner of his eye, kneeling by his shoulders, not a single scratch on her body. That lucky demon...

"Oh my God, Steven!" she said loudly, panic clearly showing. She was worried. Almost like she was about to cry. Her hands were clasped in front of her mouth, her dark hair falling around her face like a perfect cascade of sweet perfume and softness as she looked down at him. Hyde let the moment sink in a little, making him feel slightly better. At least she cared, he concluded. He groaned a little, just to show that he was alive. Yet he never expected what she was about to say next.

"I think I lost your contact!"

Contacts?

He sat up quickly, the pain from his fall immediately gone. He looked at her straight to the face from behind his brown-tinted glasses, and as he saw her perfectly black eyebrows contracted with worry, her eyes full of concern and confusion, he started to feel mad as hell. Furious. Full of total, incomprehensible rage. So much that he felt like he could tear fucking Point Place down in a matter of hours. So much that he could have easily taken down whoever wanted to fuck with him with one single, mortal punch. So much that he could feel a burning, choleric sensation growing upwards like a tree from his stomach, all the way through his throat, to his mouth and face, and to the rest of his body. He swallowed three long gulps of saliva; he had to compose himself so that his voice wouldn't shake with hate after every word he pronounced. "You did_ what_?"

"Your contact, I... Steven, I'm _so_ sorry. It must be here somewh– "

"You did _what_?"

"Just help me find it, okay? It must have rolled under the couch or under th–"

He stood up, his body full of adrenaline, and hate, and hostility. He brought his hands up to his temple as if the pressure of his fingers against his forehead could somehow help him get a better understanding of the situation or of his own crazy feelings. But it couldn't. Specially since he knew Jackie was about to make everything worse by saying something in her usual incredibly bitchy-worded way.

_Contacts_. He snorted as if the situation was funny. Please. Fucking contacts...

"Steven, would you calm down?" started Jackie confronting him, now also standing.

There it was.

It was always that bitchy tone that got him to the edge.

"NO!" he yelled, and just like that, they were back in old times, the fantasy of the calming contacts long gone. "No, I won't fucking calm down. You come here, mess with my stuff _even_ when I tell you to not do ANYTHING, and you... you do it _anyways!_ You don't give a fucking shit about anything that you don't like. It's all about you, Jackie, isn't it? Always."

Now Jackie's face was red with rage. Green eyes burning with a killing intent.

"GOD!" she spat back in frustration right away. "God! Steven, _you _are the one who always thinks about himself! I try to do something nice and you always, _always_ find a way to do... this! UGH! You don't even care about the contacts!"

"Well, there is clearly _nothing_ to care about now anyways. I don't have a choice anymore, do I? But hey, I did hate them during these _lengthy_ past twenty-four hours, so hell, I should be thanking you, right Jackie? _Thanks_. Really."

He took the chair with annoyance from the floor and placed it back in its usual spot. Next, he sat on it as if by doing so he was concluding his statement, eyebrows high on his forehead as if challenging her to continue.

Jackie failed to do anything but stand in front of him, hate and indignation filling her entirely.

"Oh, no. You are not doing this..." she threatened, her voice lower than usual, index finger directly pointed at him. "You ba–!"

"GUYS! Look what I got!"

A loud, banging sound from up stairs surprised them both. They turned to the side to see a massive, cylindrical container rolling uncontrollably down the stair steps like a car with no breaks. Kelso's dumb smiling face was peaking through from the upper lever. "A keg!"

The keg hit the wall, somehow gave one more side-ways, thumping jump, and managed to land right next to Hyde's left leg, bumps and smashes corrugating its surface, traces of melted snow still on it. The short fragment allowed Jackie to offer him a last nasty look and sit back down on the couch, her wide eyes fixed on some stupid commercial. He responded by lightly stroking his short beard.

"Did you see the size?" Kelso screamed as he strolled down the stairs, proud of himself, and took his wet jacket off. "XXL. YEAH!"

Yet, in spite of his high spirits, he stopped as soon as he placed foot in the basement, his happy face turning wary. He looked around. "Did something happen here?"

"No."

"Mmm,"

"Oh...?" Kelso shook his head and his smile returned almost immediately. He leaned against the side of the handrail and rubbed his hands, excited. "Yep, today's the day! I'm pumped!"

"Mmm,"

"Whatever,"

"YEAH!"

"Yeah..."

"Whatever,"

"YEAH!"

"Ugh. God..."

"Mmm,"

"Yeah! Hehe..."

"...Kelso, man, a question,"

"Yeah?"

"What time is it?"

"Ah?"

"What time is it?"

"Oh. The time? It says right there..."

Jackie didn't avoid a spiteful chuckle.

Hyde took a deep breath.

Damn those contacts.

Damn them.

* * *

><p><em>Oh! And by the way, thank you guys for all the story alerts and reviews! They make me really happy and motivate me to continue :)<em>

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!  
><em>


End file.
